


forever to begin

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [29]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: “Karoake!” David declares when Stevie asks what he wants his stag night to entail.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	forever to begin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“Karoake!” David declares when Stevie asks what he wants his stag night to entail. 

David and Patrick had discussed separate bachelor parties, but they decided to just do one night and do something both would want. They start at the batting cages where David even tries to hit a couple (and succeeds in doing so).

They then go to the Wobbly Elm, which is having a karaoke night. The bar is somewhat crowded and filled with music, noise, and laughter. It’s absolutely the perfect combination for a karaoke night. 

Different songs are sung from their motley group from divas to boy bands to punk rock to ballads. Songs are dedicated to each other and to the bar and to the bartender. David collapses in Patrick’s lap, face flushed from one too many polar bear shots, and hair sweaty from dancing. Patrick’s arms come around him instantly and he nuzzles David’s neck.

“Having fun?” Patrick asks and David smiles, slow like melted caramel.

“The best. I’m glad we did this together. Can’t wait t’ marry you,” David says, words running into each other. 

“Mmm, me either. Even if that last dance had me reconsidering for a hot second.”

David whacks him softly on the shoulder.

“Falsehoods. My dancing made you want to marry me even faster!”

Patrick pulls him in for a soft kiss.

“Everything you do makes me want to start our forever as soon as possible,” Patrick whispers, delighting at the blush on David’s face. 

“Sap,” David accuses and Patrick shrugs, unrepentant. 

The opening lines of **Always Be My Baby** come on and David shrieks in delight, boops Patrick on the nose, and runs off to the makeshift stage. Patrick shakes his head at his fiancé, but his gaze can’t move away from him either. 

He totally is a sap.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Karaoke Night


End file.
